Just Friends
by Smokes
Summary: Hermione is determined to find Harry a boyfriend, Harry is disgruntled, Ron is amused, and Draco...well...Draco is confused. A story about how 'just friends' can turn into something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Original Characters with minor roles.**

Draco sat quietly in a newly upholstered arm chair and watched the scene unfold. It was quite entertaining, when you were fortunate enough to not be the object of Hermione's current fixation. The recently engaged woman absolutely refused to relax until every last one of her single friends was happily attached. And now she was after Harry. Poor Harry, the last of the group to still be single.

He'd been in Harry's shoes before and it was the most uncomfortable period of his life. He thought it would never end. She'd sent him on date after date after date and he'd hated it with a fiery passion. At least he hated it for a while until he'd met his current girlfriend, Elizabeth, through one of Hermione's set up dates. A wonderful match for Draco in every way. And they all knew it. All of their friends thought so, Elizabeth thought so. In fact, the only person that didn't believe Draco and Elizabeth made a perfect couple was Harry. He and Liz had yet to forge a friendship, they hadn't warmed to each other yet and Draco couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

Draco shook himself out of his mental wanderings when he heard Harry's voice truly become pathetic.

"I don't really want to go on a blind date." Harry stated for the eighth time that evening.

"Harry, honestly! Stop complaining. It'll be fun, you'll see." Hermione said forcefully.

Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest as he mumbled "doubtful" under his breath.

The bushy haired beauty threw up her arms in exasperation before plopping down on the nearest couch.

"You're going. He might be the one, Harry." Hermione rubbed her right arm along the ugliest couch Draco had ever seen. He'd hated on sight. It was the color of mud. And it felt even worse than it looked. It was impossible to sit comfortably, it retained heat like a furnace. Draco had told Harry this at the store but Harry had bought it anyway. Draco refused to sit on it when he visited Harry and Hermione's apartment. There wasn't enough money in the world.

Hermione turned to Draco, coercing him out of his thoughts. "Please, say something to him!"

Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head forcefully. "No way. I'm not in this."

Harry laughed and nodded, obviously appreciating Draco's support or at least, lack of support for Hermione.

"You're impossible, both of you!" Hermione huffed before storming from the room.

Harry sighed in relief and Draco couldn't help but to laugh. "It's not over, Harry."

"But--" Harry began but Draco shushed him by applying a finger to his own lips. "Just wait for it." He whispered and Harry frowned in confusion.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione's voice sounded in the hallway. She was coming back, Draco knew she would be back.

"Here's the name of the pub, he picked it. I've decided on the most appropriate outfit and put it on your bed." Hermione shoved a piece of parchment at Harry, which he grudgingly accepted. She crossed the living room and gathered her purse and keys from the end table. "I'm going to Ron's tonight just in case your date goes well and you bring him home." Hermione began and then smiled softly at the look of sheer horror on Harry's face before bouncing out the front door. Harry was extremely discreet about his personal life and he never joined his friends when conversations turned to sex. Ron, Hermione's fiancé, had once mentioned that he thought it was because Harry was gay in a sea of straight people. It just made sense that Harry wouldn't want to talk about heterosexuality and felt uncomfortable being the only one to really understand homosexuality. Draco had felt inclined to agree at the time.

"Oh and don't forget to be safe!" Hermione chimed through the open window as she walked past. Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Draco had to turn his head to hide his laughter. Poor Harry indeed.

* * *

"This is a great place." Harry's date, Patrick, commented as they took their seats at the last remaining table in the crowded pub.

"Yeah, it is. We come here a lot." Harry said and took a sip of his muggle beer.

"Who's we? You and her Hermione?"

"Rarely. I was mainly referring to Draco, another mate."

"Ah, Hermione's mentioned him before maybe, I think recognize the name but can't really pinpoint why." Patrick said and Harry nodded.

This bloke was short with flaming red hair. Harry dated Ginny for a few months and Hermione assumed he was a fan of the carrot top. He much preferred blonde hair. The thought made Harry wince slightly. He frantically searched for something to say to avoid the path his thoughts were heading.

"We were all at Hogwarts together."

"I remember your first year, the sorting. I was a seventh year at the time."

"And you left early, right? To take an internship abroad?" Harry inquired, thankfully remembering some details that Hermione had supplied.

Patrick smiled and nodded. "I did. Spent a few years in Asia before coming back and completing my NEWTS."

"I'm sure it was a great experience." Harry commented.

"Yeah, but as it turns out…I missed it here. Had to come back to England. But I travel when I can." Patrick laughed lightly and Harry smiled.

"Sounds like Draco. He's been to three other continents so far."

"I have as well. Although, I must admit that I wasn't really fond of the United States. Americans are too loud and boisterous. You ask one how they are and they actually tell you. I mean, they'll spend ten minutes telling you what ails them and all their troubles. It's annoying."

Harry smiled and nodded but he didn't agree. Actually, he found Americans entertaining. They were loud but they had fun. He secretly thought his countrymen could do with a little bit more excitement. Granted, he had only met two Americans in his entire life, but still.

"Have you been out of the country?" Patrick asked.

"No."

"You should…someday." Harry offered a small smile. Patrick's tone sounded like pity. Harry had ample opportunity to travel abroad. Draco was always hassling him to accompany him. But Harry had a very strict policy when it came to traveling. If he couldn't physically walk home, no matter how many days, weeks, or months it took, he wasn't going. And since his country was an island, that left few options for travel. He knew that everybody made fun of him for it but he couldn't care less. He wasn't about to be overseas and have apparition cease to work as well as a complete breakdown of all muggle transportation, like ships and airplanes, and not be able to get home to London. It just wasn't going to happen.

"It really is exciting." Patrick elaborated.

"I'm sure."

"Experiencing different cultures can really give you some perspective on your own. It enables you to see what is better in your own culture. The different people, the exotic food, the entertainment. It really is exciting. You know?" Patrick rambled, waving a thin arm back and forth in a sweeping gesture.

"I would imagine so, yes." Harry said and Jonathon grinned.

"You should do it someday." Jonathon repeated and Harry couldn't think of anything else to say. They sipped their drinks in awkward first date silence for a few minutes before Patrick spoke again. It was about the weather. Harry mentally noted that it was going to be a very long and boring night.

* * *

"So, how was your date last night?" Hermione pried the second she entered their apartment the next afternoon and found Harry watching television and eating his weight in greasy crisps.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Harry glanced at her as she situated herself next to him on the couch.

"That bad, huh?" She frowned and reached for the crisp bag.

"In a manner of speaking." Harry replied before making his way into the kitchen only to return with an unopened package of biscuits.

"Why?" Hermione questioned innocently, her way of trying to gently coax him into talking about it. Harry shrugged and ripped open the white paper, failing to care when several chocolate covered butter biscuits found their way to his lap.

"Harry, come on. Talk to me."

"He's just not my type. We didn't…click." Harry said before shoving an entire biscuit into his mouth.

"You mean because he's not blonde, devilishly handsome, arrogant, sarcastic, and currently dating a woman?"

Harry ignored her, preferring to scowl in the direction of his new plasma television. Before she'd gotten home, he had truly been enjoying the previously recorded episode of a popular German soap opera that featured two ridiculously attractive gay men.

"Harry!" Hermione was aggravated with him again. Great.

"What?" He snapped without meaning to do so.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled slightly. The way a young mother smiles at a confused child who'd done something wrong. She was preparing to lecture him, he could tell. "He's straight, Harry. And one of our closest friends, I might add. You've got to get over this _thing _you have for Draco. And allow yourself to be with somebody."

Harry remained quite, choosing to eat another biscuit instead. He hoped that she'd give up if he didn't respond, which she did. With a quick kiss to his temple, she fled the lounge in favor of her bedroom. He thought about what she'd said for several moments. It wasn't the first time she'd said it. Or Ron, for that matter. He wasn't a complete idiot. He knew that nothing could or would ever come of his romantic feelings for Draco. But it wasn't a light switch, he simply couldn't just turn it off.

Harry had been hopelessly in love with Draco for twelve years, since they were teenagers. When Draco and his mother arrived at the Burrow, shortly after Dumbledore's funeral, asking for redemption and the opportunity to help defeat Voldemort, everyone had been nervous but Harry. He convinced the order that it was worth their effort to take them in. And after numerous tests to prove their loyalty, Harry was proved right. Narcissa had been inspirational with defense techniques. A fact that surprised them all. There had been nothing spectacular about Draco, however, other than his determination and hunger to do the right thing for once.

Draco had grown close to Harry, Ron, and Hermione in his quest to prove himself during the war. They became inseparable and even went to work for the ministry together, albeit different departments. And chose to all live in the same London burrow as muggles, to keep some perspective on something they fought so hard to save.

After the war, Ron and Hermione had tried to get Ginny and Draco together. They dated for less than a month, the constant bickering was too much. Even now, Harry could still fill the jealously and taste the bitterness he'd held toward Ginny during that period. Everyone in the Wesley family assumed that he was so upset because he wanted to re-instate his relationship with Ginny. They shrugged it off and forgot about it when Harry vanquished those rumors and announced his preference for the male gender. Hermione and Ron, however, were the only two to realize the truth. He'd been forced to confess his feelings to them a year later when Draco met someone new and his volatile and hateful attitude emerged once again.

His friends had calmed him and encouraged him to be more discreet, a piece of advice he followed for the three years that Draco was with her. Harry had even befriended Draco's girlfriend somewhat, enough to not arouse any suspicions.

Draco had now been single since, much to Harry's personal enjoyment. The only exceptions were a few stray dates here and there, Hermione's matchmaking antics, and relationships that lasted a few weeks but never anything serious.

Until Draco met Elizabeth, one of Hermione's friends she'd met at a work luncheon. Harry hated her. He hated everything about her from her glorious hair that never seemed to move and stylish fashion sense to her prim and proper attitude. She was an ideal counterpart for Draco. Everyone said that they were _perfect_ together and for that more than anything else, Harry hated her.

"Harry, I forgot to tell you." Hermione's voice rang down the hallway.

"Yeah?" He responded, relieved for once to be distracted.

"Ron and I are making dinner here tomorrow tonight."

"Alright." It wasn't exactly a big deal, they had dinner all the time. He wondered why she felt the need to announce it. Maybe he'd invite Draco.

"I've asked Ron to invite one of his co-workers. He's really cute, Harry. I'll find you something nice to wear." Or maybe he wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry about the mistake at end of the last chapter. I had changed the name of my original character but missed a few places apparently. So, just to clarify...Harry's date in the last chapter was Patrick. Harry's date in this chapter that you are about to read is Jonathon. Enjoy and sorry again.**

Draco groaned audibly when the screeching sound of his cell phone woke him from a peaceful slumber. He grudgingly forced his eyes open and glanced at the clock on his night stand. It was after midnight and he knew of only one person who would have the nerve to call him at that hour.

He fumbled around on the floor until he found his phone in the back pocket of his jeans that he'd discarded so casually earlier. For some reason, Liz had been extremely passionate and barely given him time to breathe in her rush to be intimate. They had been in the middle of dinner and Draco was explaining Harry's predicament when she practically rushed at him. It was a pleasant surprise. Chaotic and hurried, but pleasant.

He glared at the phone as the caller identification supported his hypothesis, then he answered.

"I was very much asleep. Is this important? Because if it's not, I'm hanging up."

"Of course it's important!" Harry practically squealed.

Draco sighed dramatically and was just about to urge Harry to explain when Liz rolled over and faced him, eyes opened slightly. "Who is it?"

"Harry." Draco answered.

"Oh." Liz said at the same time that Harry responded through the line with a "yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, getting up from his very comfortable bed to sooth whatever issue Harry had himself tangled in. He grabbed the first items of clothing he could find, which were the jeans from the day before and a tee-shirt. He mouthed for Liz to go back to sleep before leaving his bedroom and heading for the kitchen.

"I can't get him to leave, Draco." He said in a hushed voice.

"Can't get who to leave? Merlin, Harry. What are you talking about?"

"My date." Harry responded in an almost whisper.

Draco surely had heard wrong. Harry was on a date with a new guy, the second that Hermione set him up with. And Harry just didn't do one night stands. Hell, Harry had to seriously dating a man to allow him into his bedroom at all. Which would explain why Harry hadn't gotten laid in forever.

"You brought a man home?" Draco breathed.

"Yes. No. Kind of. You've got to help me." Harry whined.

"Start at the beginning." Draco demanded as he rummaged around in his cabinets for some biscuits, more for something to do than any actual hunger.

"Hermione invited him here for dinner. It was fine but I'm not into him." Draco hummed in encouragement for him to continue.

"Hermione must have thought it was going well because she went home with Ron and left us here alone. I've tried everything to get him to leave but he won't."

"Well, just bodily throw the guy out if you have to. You might act like a queen sometimes Harry but you're as strong as a lumberjack."

"I can't. I wouldn't want to cause tension or something, he works with Ron." Harry said and then grunted. "I don't act like a queen." He added offensively.

"Yes. Yes, you do. You're acting like one right now, crying to me on the telephone at eleven thirty at night!" Draco laughed.

Harry huffed. "So what can I do?"

Draco nibbled on a chocolate covered butter biscuit and thought. After a few seconds Harry cleared his throat and Draco could hear him talking to his date. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." A man with a rough voice responded but Draco couldn't make out the words.

"Where are you exactly?" Draco inquired.

"I'm in the bathroom, alright. I've locked myself in my bathroom. Is that dramatic enough for you?"

Draco chuckled before finishing his cookie. "I'll be right there."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. We live three blocks apart. I've got a few minutes to figure it out on my walk over there."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Draco responded and hung up the phone. He was just about to head back to his bedroom and inform Liz that he was leaving when she sleepily walked into the kitchen.

"Hey. I have to go out and help Harry with something." Draco smiled as he sat down to lace up his trainers.

"At this time of night? What in the world could be so important that it can't wait until the morning?" Liz questioned in contempt.

Draco laid out the details of Harry's situation to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Why you?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Draco said as he wrapped his favorite knitted scarf around his neck.

"I mean why'd he call you? Why not Ron and Hermione? It's their fault to begin with."

Draco just shrugged. "He's my best friend."

"Is he?" Liz turned her back to Draco and filled a glass of water at the sink.

Draco laughed, "Of course he is. What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing. I'm going to just head home since you're leaving. I'll see you tomorrow." She crossed the room to his side and briefly kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright." Draco said, grabbed his keys and was out the door before she could respond.

* * *

Harry looked completely frazzled when he opened the door. Draco assumed he was on the verge of screaming or crying. Harry really did not date much. He'd always been somewhat shy with men. And women for that matter, regardless of his sexuality. In an amateur psycho-analysis of Harry, Draco had concluded that he was so guarded to avoid rejection. Harry was terrified of rejection and all the embarrassment and pain that it entailed. Even when he and Hermione caught Harry outright fancying somebody, it wasn't a popular topic of conversation.

"I owe you so much for this." Harry breathed and glanced over his shoulder.

"I know." Draco attempted to keep his amusement in check but he laughed anyway.

Harry glared briefly and whispered, "it's not funny."

"Yes it is. As a matter of fact, this goes beyond funny. It's hysterical." Draco commented before he pushed past and entered Harry's lounge.

"Hello." A baritone voice greeted. Draco's eyes scanned the lounge and found the voice attached to most attractive man he'd ever seen. Other than when he looked in the mirror, of course. Or at Harry. Harry was extremely attractive. In fact, Harry resembled those pretty boy fashion magazine models. Draco may be straight but that didn't mean that he couldn't recognize beauty in any gender.

This man however was not on the same planet as the so called pretty boy appearance. He was more of the rugged outdoorsy type of handsome. Draco mentally took back his comment about Harry being able to bodily throw this guy out. Abnormal strength or not, Harry couldn't possibly be a match for this bloke.

"Hi." Draco responded in kind.

"Draco meet Jonathon. Jonathon meet Draco." Harry said politely. Draco rushed forward and offered his hand. The man responded with a short response of "pleasure" before taking Draco's hand. Draco wondered if a handshake wasn't quite possibly the most ignorant thing he'd done that day. He felt like Jonathon was crushing his bones without even trying.

"Sure." Draco replied.

"It's a bit late for visitors, isn't it Harry?" Jonathon inquired, looking past Draco.

"Well…umm…" Harry began as his usual inarticulate self but Draco headed him off quickly.

"I heard through the grapevine of our friends that Harry here had himself a date tonight."

"We are on a date, yes." Jonathon answered the unspoken request for validity.

"Yes. So…what are you doing here so late?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow in Draco's direction. The eyebrow clearly asked Draco 'what in the world is your plan, you blonde buffoon.' But Draco wasn't fussed, he was getting there.

"I want to get back together." Draco blurted out uncharacteristically loud in an attempt to startle Jonathon.

"Um, Draco?" Harry shook his head in obvious confusion.

"This is your ex?" Jonathon questioned. Draco turned away from Jonathon and winked in Harry's direction.

Harry cleared his throat before answering, "Yeah. I'm sorry. I know it's inappropriate that he's here."

"It's not inappropriate that I'm here. I'll you what's inappropriate…that you're on a date. And you brought your date home!" Draco sounded petulant and jealous to even his own ears. Perfect.

"Don't be rude Draco. Now is not the time to discuss this. You should go home." Harry said, finally catching on and appreciating the plan, following Draco's lead.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you alone with him." Draco announced before flopping down on the closest arm chair.

Harry heaved a great sigh and motioned for Jonathon to follow him into the kitchen. Thankfully, the walls of Harry and Hermione's two bedroom flat were paper thin and Draco could hear every word spoken.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what he thinks he's doing." Harry said softly.

"You don't have to apologize, Harry. I've got my own baggage, I know what it's like."

"He's just having trouble letting go…"

"Can't say that I blame him. He's obviously crazy about you and rightly so." Jonathon said and Draco felt like gagging as the sappy words. He almost considered plugging his ears to keep from eavesdropping. Almost.

"Well…" Harry began

"It's alright. Talk him through this tonight. Call me tomorrow, yeah?" Jonathon was going to leave. Good. Nine to ten hours of sleep was a necessary part of Draco's schedule and he was seriously behind this particular night.

"Okay." Harry replied.

Then there was silence. And more silence. Draco began to wonder what they were doing in there. His stomach began to knot thinking that maybe they were in there kissing. It wasn't that he objected Harry kissing people. That would just be silly. He just didn't want them making out while he was in the lounge waiting. Anybody would feel like that.

It felt like forever but before they emerged. Jonathon made sure to wipe his mouth and grin broadly when Draco glanced at him. Jerk.

"Bye Draco."

"Ahh, you're leaving." Jonathon ignored him and allowed Harry to see him out of the flat.

After shutting the door, Harry turned to Draco and rolled his eyes. "That was the best you could come up with?"

Draco crossed one leg over the other and addressed Harry. "First, you woke me from a deep sleep, that was due in large part to my sexually insatiable girlfriend." He paused as he noticed Harry frown. "Second, I had to dodge a million drunkards leaving the pubs. They distracted me somewhat."

"At least he's gone. He wants me to call him tomorrow. I'll think of something then. At least he won't be in my flat." Harry fell onto his sofa tiredly.

"Just tell him we got back together." Draco commented laughingly.

"Ron would have to keep up that pretense at work. I don't want to make him lie anymore than he's already going to have to do. He'll already have to pretend that you're my ex-boyfriend." Harry chuckled.

"So? He and Hermione got you into this mess. The least they could do is try to help you out of it." Draco said, not realizing he was practically parroting Elizabeth, before laying his head on the back of the chair and closing his eyes. He was in serious need of sleep.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Draco?"

"What? I'm trying to rest here Potter!"

Harry laughed. "You should stay here for the rest of the night."

"In Hermione's queen sized bed made of angelic feathers and clouds?" Draco asked hopefully. He'd personally chosen Hermione's bed at the department store. It was glorious and he wanted one of his own but when he'd shown it to Liz, she complained. It was too soft for her. Draco had never heard of anything more ridiculous. There was no bed that could be too soft.

"I've never quite heard of a bed being described like that. But, sure if you want. Although Ron did stay here the other night." Harry smirked.

"Ugh! No way am I sleeping anywhere his naked arse has been lying." Draco said disgustedly.

"I'll get you a pillow and blanket. You can sleep on the couch." Harry stood and started to make his way to the linen closet.

"That couch?" Draco pointed to the spot Harry had just vacated.

"Of course. It's the only one here, Draco."

"Once again, no way. I'm not sleeping on that piece of furnace furniture. I'll sleep in your bed with you." Draco said and jumped up to pad his way down the hall.

"Sure." Harry whispered as he trailed after him.

* * *

Harry concentrated hard. He had been trying, in vain, for the past fifteen minutes to remember if there was ever a time in his life where he'd been more uncomfortable. There wasn't.

Draco was sleeping soundly already, curled next to him. They weren't touching but they were still close. Very close and it was driving Harry insane. He wanted so badly to reach out and stroke Draco's face or run his hands through the pale blonde strands. Normally, Harry was able to control his urges where Draco was concerned more easily but lying in bed next to him felt impossible. It truly was a ridiculous situation and he couldn't see how he was going to get through it.

He slept fitfully, waking every time the bed moved the slightest bit, indicating Draco was tossing or turning. Draco did that a lot. And every time Harry woke, it took forever to drift back off. He would spend several minutes staring at Draco, the moonlight illuminating his features faintly. He was so beautiful and Harry felt weak at being able to look upon Draco unhindered, not having to worry what anybody, especially the object of his affection, would notice or think of his staring.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron wouldn't stop laughing and it was irritating the hell out of Harry.

"Ron!" He finally yelled earning a distasteful glare from Hermione. Harry responded to her by motioning frantically in Ron's direction, "I'm trying to have a serious conversation here!"

"First don't yell at me." Hermione said with an eyebrow raised. "Or Ron for that matter. It's certainly not his fault you and Draco came up with this ridiculous lie. Second, you deserve being made fun of because it's as I said…ridiculous." She continued and handed Ron a tissue to wipe his eyes. Tears from laughter. This was just great.

"I'm sorry Harry…it's so stupid!" Ron said, his laughter calming down enough to formulate sentences.

"Why didn't you or Draco say anything earlier? He's been here all evening." Hermione questioned as she reached for her coffee cup, taking a generous sip.

"I dunno. I guess I kept waiting for Draco to bring it up. I guess he was doing the same thing." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "And I wouldn't have said anything if Ron didn't have to see Jonathon every day."

"Of course you wouldn't have." Ginny piped in. "But I have a question, Harry. Shouldn't I be mad at you for dating my ex-boyfriend?" She grinned broadly.

Ginny's statement cause a new bout of laughter from Ron and Hermione stiffled a few giggles before saying, "I think the rules kind of bend when it's been a decade, Ginny."

"That's true. You know, we should…"

"Shut up Gin." Harry huffed. Ginny outright laughed then.

"So, I need to have this straight." Ron said, moving from his seat beside Hermione and plopped down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and then looked at Ron.

"I have to pretend that you and Draco have been involved before and have decided to be an item again." Ron grinned slapped his thigh in amusement.

"Yes Ron, that's exactly what I'm telling you. And I would greatly appreciate it if you would not blow my cover and if you could please be mature about this." Harry stated with a serious expression.

Ron winked. "You sound like Draco, mate."

"Well…there's a reason for that. That's exactly what he said." Harry finally gave in to the hilarity of his situation and smiled.

"So, he is…uh…totally fine with the situation. The lie, I mean." Ron asked.

"Of course he is. He's the idiot that started this whole mess."

"I knew it." Ron jumped up and ran to the other side of the room and began searching through his coat pocket. Everyone stared at him and he eventually pulled out a small mobile phone.

"Are you calling Draco?" Hermione questioned.

"No, I'm calling Jonathon. We should all get together so Harry and Draco can show off their new couple hood."

"Funny." Ginny said, shaking her head.

"You wouldn't dare." Harry eye's widened.

Ron chucked the phone onto the nearest end table and winked again. "Nah, I wouldn't do that to you…I just wanted to see that look on your face."

* * *

Draco walked through the front door of his flat, took one look at his girlfriend and froze. If looks could kill, he would be on his way to six feet under. She was angry for some reason. She was so angry that it was radiating off of her like a volcanic ash storm.

"What's wrong?" He questioned carefully as he gently slid out of his fleece coat.

"Where've you been?" Elizabeth demanded at once, her voice cold.

"At Harry's and Hermione's." Draco winced as her eyes narrowed.

"You missed our dinner."

"Huh?" Draco scrunched his eyebrows together.

"With my sister. We were supposed to go to dinner at my sister's house. I had to go alone."

"Oh." Draco was suddenly flooded with the memory of their conversation the night before. Elizabeth had wanted to take him to meet her sister and brother-in-law for the first time.

"I'm so sorry. I…guess I forgot."

"I guess you did."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise. We'll…" Draco began in his best placating voice but was cut off.

"I don't want you to make it up to me." Elizabeth said in a rush.

"I'm really sorry." Draco bowed his head in shame. This was important to Liz but he'd just forgotten when Harry had called that day to invite him to dinner at his flat. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all in attendance and he'd really want to see his friends. What exactly did that say about his relationship with his girlfriend. Draco shook his head, he was too tired to follow that line of thought at the moment.

"We have to talk, Draco." She said and moved toward him. He could hear the Darth Vadar tune as he watched her use purposeful strides.

"What about?" He feigned innocence. She was going to chuck him, he could hear it. It was in the tone of her words. The air smelled of it. He could even taste it. At that particular moment, he knew that it was inevitable. And honestly, he couldn't say he was terribly upset.

She pulled him into a hug and there was no doubt whatsoever that it was going to be a break-up scene.

"About us." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "And…about you and Harry."

He frowned in confusion. "What about me and Harry?"

"Oh, Draco. You really don't know, do you?" She gave him a sad smile.

* * *

Draco's head was spinning after his talk with Liz. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Not because he was losing a great love, he was only losing an excellent companion. What'd she said about Harry had truly given him a head ache. She didn't really think that he fancied his best friend. She couldn't have. Surely, she was just joking. Draco sighed and poured himself a glass of wine. He knew in his heart that she wasn't joking and he began to ponder the merits of what she'd said about his flirtatious relationship with Harry.

He'd always felt comfortable around Harry and preferred to spend time in his company than in anybody else's, including Liz. Harry was his favorite person in the universe. Did that mean that he fancied him? Or that they were just the absolute best of friends? Because they were the best of friends.

Draco slumped down onto the closest armchair and buried his head in his hands. She had said that they spend too much time together. She had said that they were affectionate with each other. Too affectionate, she'd said. Draco contemplated that and came to the conclusion that all friends were affectionate. Sure they touched a lot and hugged a lot but Harry was gay and Draco was open minded. So, it just stood to reason that they would be comfortable with each other.

"Oy!" Draco cried out to the silence of his flat. He really didn't want to think about it anymore. He was scared to death that it was true.

* * *

"Harry?" Draco drawled the next evening while getting thoroughly sloshed at his favorite pub.

"Yeah?" Harry turned his slightly unfocused gaze on Draco and smiled.

"What's it like to kiss a boy?" Draco inquired, resting his chin in the palm of his right hand while he traced the head of his glass with the thumb on his left hand.

Harry laughed. "Why in the world would you want to know that?"

Draco grinned shyly. "I was just curious. Tell me what I'm missing out on by being straight."

"I don't know." Harry said shyly but Draco prodded until at last Harry nodded in defeat. "Alright," he said and then paused. Draco waited.

Harry took a long drink of his beer and sighed. His eyes glazed over as he began to speak. "Well, it's not as soft. I guess that's the best way to describe it. The embrace is…harder. A man is harder than a woman. Obviously. But the lips can be soft. There's not much of a difference there."

"Anything else?" Draco prodded again which caused Harry to blush slightly.

"Stubble." Harry laughed. "Women definitely don't have stubble. It's unique to kissing a man."

"Do you like stubble or facial hair?" Draco asked subconsciously rubbing his smooth chin. He himself had never attempted a beard or anything. He preferred a clean and smooth face"

Harry cleared his throat. "Not usually."

Draco nodded his approval of Harry's answer and glanced around the bar. "I think I'll try it."

"Kissing a man or growing a mustache?" Harry asked lightly, noticing Draco's preoccupation with his face. Draco's answer floored him, he truly wasn't expecting it.

"Kissing a man, of course." Draco said casually.

Harry gasped, which led to a dramatic coughing fit.

"Are you quite alright, Harry?" Draco asked distractedly, staring at a fit bloke in the corner. "Like him, I could kiss him."

"Um, yeah…I think we should leave." Harry stood and waved his arm impatiently, urging Draco to do the same.

"But I haven't kissed a boy yet." Draco whined.

"And you're not going to, it's the alcohol talking. You're straight, Draco."

"Not according to Liz." Draco mumbled but Harry heard him regardless.

"Oh." Harry said, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Yeah. Oh. That's why she broke up with me. She thinks I'm gay or something." Draco stood and allowed Harry to lead him out of the bar and into the cool crisp night air. They set a fairly brisk pace for their slightly inebriated state. Harry intended for them to walk to their flats. They needed the air. And Harry wanted details.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Harry questioned.

"Because."

"Because why?" Harry pried.

"Just because. Drop it." Draco's tone suggested no further prying.

"Fine. If you ever do want to talk about it though. I…well…I, of all people would understand. And not judge."

"I know. Thanks." Draco smiled softly.

"No problem." Harry smiled back.

They fell into silence and neither spoke until they'd reached Draco's flat.

"Your stop. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Harry nodded as he took a few backward steps.

"Wait!" Draco shouted without meaning to do so. He then blushed and glanced around to see if there were any nosey neighbors listening. Satifisfying himself that there weren't he turned back to see Harry's questioning eyebrow raised.

"I still want to kiss somebody." Draco whispered.

Harry cleared his throat. "Alright, well…um…I guess we could go out this weekend. If you really want to do…um..,that." Harry blubbered through. He really didn't want to take Draco out to meet guys.

"No need. I'll just kiss you." Draco said confidently and took a large step toward Harry.

"Whoa. What? Seriously?" Harry stepped back.

"Yeah. We're friends, right? Don't you want to help me?" Draco folded his arms across his chest in a defensive stance.

"Of course I want to help you. But we're friends. It would be weird." Harry said unconvincingly. He couldn't understand why he was trying so hard to disuade Draco when kissing the hell out of him was actually the only thing he wanted to do.

"Oh, for heaven's sake. Potter, it's just one kiss. Draco laughed and lunged for him. Before Harry could think of a response, his lips were connected with Draco's. Harry felt frozen, he couldn't move a muscle. After a few seconds of prodding with his tongue, Draco pulled away and grinned. "Can you open your mouth? So I can try this properly?"

Harry nodded stupidly, decided that he really did want to participate, and did as requested. Draco's mouth was once again attached to his own and slowly their tongues began to mingle, dancing together fluidly as if they'd been doing it forever. It was grand, just as he'd always imagined it would be. But never, in all of his daydreams did he envision Draco pulling away without trace of emotion on his face. That was definitely not part of his fantasies.

"Thanks Harry. I owe you a favor now." Draco patted Harry on the shoulder and turned to make his way into his flat.

"Sure." Harry stared after him. They nodded once at each other before Draco shut the door and was gone.

On his walk home, Harry cursed himself for being too stunned to ask the verdict on whether or not Draco thought he was gay.

* * *

_Holy fucking shit that was great_, Draco's mind screamed at him as he slipped out of his shoes and collapsed onto his couch. He could still feel Harry's lips on his own, still feel the warmth, still taste him. He took a few deep calming breaths.

Kissing Harry had really not been all that great of an idea, in hindsight. He was more confused than ever. His mind was whirling with questions. Was he gay? Or was Harry just a superb kisser? Did he have a crush on Harry like Liz seemed to think? Yes, he was pretty positive that he did.. If he didn't before, he certainly did now.

In the wee hours of morning before falling asleep, Draco decided that he couldn't possibly conclude he was gay after kissing one man. He would just need to do it again with somebody else. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I'm a little worried about this chapter...seems a little too...something...but I'm not sure what it is. I hope you all enjoy it and come back for the next one!**

"He what?!" Hermione squealed, her eyes twinkling in amusement and utter excitement.

"Don't make me say it again." Harry groaned as he put down his fork. They were in the middle of dinner and Harry couldn't take it anymore. She kept looking at him like he was keeping something from her, which he was. And she was constantly asking what was wrong.

"Draco kissed you and you don't think it's worth repeating?" Hermione laughed. "So, are you dating or something?"

"No, of course not." Harry sighed causing Hermione to frown and furrow her eyebrows.

"He was just experimenting." Harry reluctantly explained the entire situation to her, from the conversation in the pub to the actual event outside Draco's flat. He normally didn't feel the need to talk about his romantic life but this wasn't exactly the same. He had to talk to somebody.

"Huh." Was all Hermione said when he finished.

"I really think I helped him prove his heterosexuality." Harry tried to laughed but failed.

"Why do you say that?" She inquired.

"He was so caviler about the whole thing, he wasn't effected in the slightest. I don't think he enjoyed it." Harry said in a self-deprecating way.

"I'm sure that's not true." Hermione said distractedly. She was seemingly in deep thought. "Liz was so sure that…"

"What?"

"What do mean what?"

"You said that Liz was so sure that…and you didn't finish. Liz was so sure that Draco was gay?" Harry questioned.

"Well…yeah. That Draco was a closet case." Hermione twirled a lock of her curly brown hair between two of her fingers. She was keeping something but Harry didn't feel the inclination or energy to pry further. Not that it would do any good. If the woman didn't want to discuss something, she wouldn't.

"She could've been wrong. We've never gotten that kind of vibe from him."

"No. You're right. We've not but I still can't help thinking she would know better."

"Better than his best friends?"

"Yes. Definitely." Hermione responded with an affirmative nod of her head.

Harry sighed and pushed his fork around his plate without any intention of eating. He was startled and almost fell out of his seat when Hermione slammed her glass down and jumped out of hers.

"Take him out to one of your gay places tonight. See how he acts."

"I don't have any places. I'm not really the club/bar type of guy, you know that. I did offer to take him out but I meat a Rainbow Pub or something. I don't know any clubs." Harry said as he waved his wandly carelessly, muttering a spell to begin washing their pots and pans.

Hermione scowled at his babbling and demanded. "Find one then." She then canceled his spell and non-verbally began one of her own. She was always complaining that Harry didn't put enough emphasis on his spell, which left the dishes only moderately clean.

"Seriously Hermione. I would rather go out on one of your blind dates." Harry wined and Hermione glared as she reached for her water glass.

"Speaking of…you haven't set me up again." Harry said before he thought about it. His eyes widened in fear that he'd just reminded her and she would immediately put the next date into action.

"Don't worry Harry. I have somebody in mind. He's just not ready yet." Hermione said, hiding a smile. Harry sighed in relief at not having to go out on another date just yet and wasn't even the slightest bit curious as to who she was referring to.

* * *

Harry was irritated that he couldn't find a single thing to wear. It wasn't because he wanted to attract Draco. Of course not. Draco had nothing to do with it. He sighed. Who was he kidding? His clothing choices of the night had everything to do with Draco. He felt significantly depressed at the thought of taking Draco, unsure of his sexuality, to a bar that housed dozens of men. Some of them would be sexy, hot, and confident. Everything that Harry felt he wasn't.

Just as he was trying on his sixth shirt of the evening, made of green silk, the door bell rang. Praying that it wasn't Draco, because he wasn't near ready and Draco would only berate him for it, Harry dashed to the door and threw it open, an apology already on his lips. But it wasn't Draco, it was Ron.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked as he ushered Ron into the room.

"I'm going with you guys tonight. I got the 'ok' from Hermione." Ron said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You're what?" Draco's voice sounded behind the door Harry was attempting to close.

Harry groaned as he opened it back up fully and Draco walked through. He had never looked more delectable, Harry thought. Draco's hair was messy, purposefully messy that was sexy as hell. Harry quickly noted his outfit, dark jeans with an off white button down shirt. The shirt hung tightly against his chest and waist, all of the top buttons were undone.

"Going out to meet all the queers tonight!" Ron said laughingly. "Hermione said I'm allowed to flirt, just not touch."

"What the fuck Harry? You told Ron?" Draco looked in Harry's direction, unsure whether to be amused or irritated.

"No." Harry responded quickly.

"Hermione told me." Ron said at the same time.

"You told Hermione?" Draco shook his head.

"Yes. Well, kind of…Liz had talked to her first. I just filled in some personal details." Harry said as his skin turned a bright shade of fire engine red.

"Oh. Yeah." Draco said, face softening slightly. He wouldn't stay mad too much longer, Harry knew it. "I should have guessed that Liz and Hermione would talk."

"Obviously." Harry nodded.

"And you know it all do you?" Draco asked Ron. Draco knew the answer, it was a rhetorical question but Ron answered anyway.

"I know you and Harry have been making out."

"Ron! One kiss!" Harry shouted but Ron laughed, which caused Draco to laugh. And before he knew, Harry was amused as well.

"Alright. Lets' go, yeah?" Ron finally said.

"I'm not ready yet." Harry stated.

"Lord Harry! You look fine." Draco's gaze traveled the length of Harry's body. Harry blushed again.

"Five minutes." And with that being said, Harry darted into his bedroom and closed the door. He leaned against the wall for a few moments listening as Draco grumbled to Ron about Harry not being ready. It made him smile.

Finally, he decided on an outfit, a form fitting black tee-shirt that barely touched the top of his faded jeans. He frowned as he glanced in the mirror but he was out of time, it would have to do.

* * *

_I'm not going to be able to do this. I can't look at that all night._ This was Draco's first thought as he watched Harry lean against the back of his overstuffed chair to put on a pair of black trainers. He was absolutely gorgeous. Draco felt his heart pound in his chest as he watched the hem of Harry's shirt rise with the effort of his task, exposing a small strip of tanned flesh. Harry's muscles could be seen through the thin fabric of his shirt. Draco quickly shut his eyes as he felt the origins of an erection. He'd never reacted this way to Harry before. Well. Not more than a few times. But he'd never allowed himself to consider what it meant. Harry was his best friend. Harry was a boy. And Draco dated girls. That's what he'd been telling himself for years now. But he now saw things a little bit differently.

He was positive he was gay or at the very least bi-sexual. He was attracted to other men, he desired other men. He'd snuck of the evening before, without telling his friends, to a gay pub. He had sat with a stiff drink and watched longingly at the male couples. That had been his first bit dawning realization. The second had been the uncomfortable erection, he'd got while watching one couple kiss and maul each other at a corner table. It had been an eye opener to say the least. He'd realized in that moment that he could not longer tell himself that he wanted girls. He was stopping the lies.

He stared at Harry. He was fucking hot and he was openly admitting it to himself. Not in the way he'd always admitted that Harry was beautiful but in a different way. Or so he thought. Now as he thought of Harry's beauty, it was in a way that screamed the non-traditional. A way that stretched the boundaries of liking your best friend and broke them in half. A way that blew up the platonic. He was attracted to Harry, immensely attracted and obviously had been for a while but didn't really realize or understand it.

He had to turn away, an erection right now just wouldn't be on. Harry definitely didn't share his weird attraction and never would. He turned to Ron instead and had to suffer the indignity of Ron's knowing smirk when he nodded his head toward Harry and then waggled his eyebrows at Draco. Draco rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Very funny."

"I thought it was." Ron said with a wink.

"What?" Harry asked, straightening up and turning to them both.

"Nothing." Ron replied before Draco had the opportunity.

Harry shrugged and led their way out of his flat.

* * *

The music was so loud that Harry worried for his ear drums. It couldn't possibly be safe for their auditory health. The beat was rhythmic and some form of America hip-hop. It wasn't to Harry's taste, but of course, neither was the club atmosphere in it's entirety.

The room was dim and hot. Dozens of sweat glistened bodies pounded the floor, gyrating against each other in a good imitation of sex.

He exhaled noisily and as he followed Draco and Ron to a corner table. The table and chairs were grimy and he instantly complained.

"Disgusting!"

"What did you expect?" Ron laughed. Draco watched with great amusement as Harry meticulously ran a napkin over every last centimeter of his chair before sitting down.

"I don't know but is just a little bit of cleanliness too much to ask?" Harry huffed.

"Yes." Draco and Ron said at the same time.

"Who's getting drinks?" Draco asked shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"I will." Harry volunteered, glad for the chance to get away from Draco for a few minutes.

He approached the bar and fought his way through the crowd. Just as he reached the front, somebody moved and he seized the space immediately and threw his arms up onto the bar, a silent threat for anyone who might dare to usurp him from his newfound place. The bartenders were a blur and Harry heaved another sigh. The bar was so busy, he felt he'd never get any drinks.

"Hi. Are you alone?" A deep masculine voice asked from the vicinity of his left.

"I'm here with friends." Harry said, turning toward the man, curious to what he looked like. The line was so cliché and obvious that Harry expected to see a sleazy man with greasy hair and vintage clothes twenty years his senior. He was surprised that the man appeared to be his age, maybe just a few years older. He had short, spiky, light brown hair, and a defined masculine face. He was nice looking but nothing spectacular. His clothes, however, were spectacular. He was dressed head to toe in designer, just like how Draco dresses.

"I know. I've seen you at that table over there." The man said and pointed in the direction Harry knew Ron and Draco were sitting.

Harry unconsciously followed the other man's gaze and felt suddenly ill. In his chair, the one he'd just vacated barely five minutes before, sat a stranger. A stranger that was talking to Draco. Correction-a stranger that was making Draco laugh. Harry watched as Draco threw his head back in genuine amusement.

"I was just wondering if one of those guys was your boyfriend?" Harry faintly heard the man beside him ask.

"No." Harry responded, still staring at Draco. He felt like he could no longer breathe. And he realized that he was being ridiculously jealous. This was why they'd all ventured out to a gay club. So that Draco could expeirement and work out his sexuality. But he couldn't help himself, he saw red. He mentally entertained himself with thoughts of physically removing that man from the club. He and Ron could do it. Ron. Harry quickly scanned the table and couldn't see Ron anywhere. He'd been so focused on Draco that he'd not realized it sooner.

"Well, in that case, would you like to dance?" The man beside him asked confidently, reminding Harry that he was actually in the middle of a conversation.

"I'm flattered but no." Harry said distractedly and began to make his way from the bar. He had to back to their table. He didn't know what he was going to do when he got there but he knew that he couldn't twiddle his thumbs waiting for drinks when Draco was getting hit on.

Seconds before he reached the table, they stood. Draco noticed him walking toward them and smiled.

"We're going to dance," he informed Harry and trailed behind the stranger.

Harry watched with a heavy heart as they reached the dance floor and the man took Draco into his arms.

"Hey…where are the drinks?" Ron appeared at his side and he turned to face him.

"I forgot them."

"You forgot them? But that's what you left to do. How could you forget them?" Ron shook his head in confusion.

"Where were you?" Harry snapped.

"The bathroom." Ron responded normally, obviously choosing to ignore Harry's attitude.

Harry huffed and he found himself once again looking in Draco's direction. "Do they have to be so damn close? There's not room for a piece of parchment."

"Yes, Harry. It's called dancing. Well…in this place, it's more like dry humping but still."

"You're not helping, Ron."

"Mate, you have to calm down. He needs this." Ron said softly.

"I know." Harry sighed for what felt like the hundreth time that evening.

"He needs to truly understand himself and what he wants. And then one day, he'll realize how much he wants you. One day…I promise." Ron threw one of his arms around Harry's shoulders.

Harry smiled. He didn't quite believe Ron, but he appreciated the effort.

"Let's actually get a drink this time, yeah? I have to get a little tipsy since I don't have anybody to flirt with." Ron grinned.

Harry laughed. "You wouldn't flirt with anybody in a straight club. You're too afraid of my flat-mate."

Ron adopted a pensive look before pulling Harry toward the bar. "Yes…that's true," he grudgingly admitted.

* * *

The art of acting had always been easy for Draco. He could feign almost any emotion at almost any time. Like now. He was pretending to have a good time. He was smiling and laughing when needed but he was miserable. He couldn't get Harry off his mind. He'd seen Harry talking to some man at the bar and it had irked him something fierce.

The man with whom he was dancing, Timothy, was a worthy companion. He was handsome and charming with a decent sense of humour. But he wasn't Harry. He realized that he was supposed to be concentrating on other men, flirting with them. Dancing with other men. But he wanted to talk and dance with Harry.

"You're a good dancer." Timothy whispered into his ear.

"Thanks." Draco blushed slightly.

They danced for a couple of songs before finding a table and breaking for a drink. One turned into two. And two turned into three. He was feeling pleasantly tipsy and didn't anticipate Timothy's lips crashing down upon his.

It was fabulous kissing a man. He knew it was better than any kiss that he'd shared with a female. He could feel Timothy's rough stubble. He could feel the hard plains of Timothy's chest when he was pulled into a tight embrace.

But it still wasn't as great as that kiss with Harry. He pulled away quickly, upsetting himself by thinking of Harry at such an inopportune moment. That's it. He was finished experiementing for the night. He seriously needed a way to keep Harry out of his head before he tried again.

"What's wrong?" Timothy inquired.

"I have to go." Draco breathed.

"Come on. Don't be a tease. We were having a great time."

Draco became irritated quickly. He wasn't a tease. It had only been one kiss. One kiss that he himself had not even initiated. "Yes. And now it's over."

Draco found Harry and Ron sitting at the bar doing shots.

"Hey!" Ron greeted as Draco slid into the stool next to him. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah."

"Good!" Ron was so chipper. He was pissed.

Harry glanced his way briefly before devoting his attentions to a nearby ashtray, pushing on it slightly with one of his fingers.

"So, what's the verdict mate? We're dying to know." Ron laughed and clapped Draco on the back.

"Huh?"

"Are you gay or not?" Harry said, finally facing him and offered a small smile.

"Yes, I do believe I am." Draco said meeting Harry's gaze.

"Excellent news!" Ron said amusedly.

"Oh, and why is that?" Draco inquired, still holding Harry's gaze.

"Because it will be easier for you to pretend to be Harry's boyfriend at the party."

Harry broke the contact first and looked sharply at Ron.

"Come again?"

Ron laughed heartily and drank another shot before answering, "Jonathon is having a party next weekend and he specifically requested your attendance. I would bring Draco as a buffer if I were you."

"Oh my god. You've got to be kidding me." Harry breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This is the last chapter. A big thank you goes out to everybody who has read and everybody who has reviewed this story. I really appreciate it! I do hope you like the end and it's not too mushy. I tried hard but I'm just a big cheesy nerd so I can't write anything in a sophisticated manner. Enjoy. And look out for my next fic which I will should be posting soon!**

Harry had never felt so royally messed in the head. He was elated that Draco had come to the conclusion that he was gay the night before. He was also so disappointed that he wanted to drown himself in junk food and cry. He was disappointed because Draco obviously wasn't interested in him. He'd just walked away from what Harry considered the most fantastic kiss of his life that fateful night outside of Draco's flat. And then, the events of the night before at the club.

Harry closed his eyes and could see Draco dancing with that stranger and kissing him. It was nauseating.

"Well, I for one that it's wonderful." Hermione pronounced as she forked a piece of lettuce. Her statement quickly brought Harry back to the present.

"Yes, of course it is." Harry said and offered a small smile to his two lunch companions.

"I'm sure you always knew something about being gay. Something felt a little off, I'm sure." Hermione continued.

"I suppose." Draco answered, pushing his fork around his plate, moving bits of vegetables but never actually eating any.

"You sound so down Draco, what ever is the matter?" Hermione said with her fishing for information voice.

"Nothing." Draco answered quickly and glanced at Harry who was too busy studying his water glass. Harry seemed distant and uncomfortable. He could only assume that it was because Draco officially came out of the closet the night before. Maybe Harry was awkward now, afraid that Draco would expect something of him seeing as they are both gay. Harry obviously wasn't interested in Draco and wanted to make sure that Draco knew it. He would have to reassure Harry somehow that he had no worries, that their relationship would stay platonic, even though that was the absolute last thing Draco wanted.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Harry whined dramatically.

"It's fine. I really don't mind." Draco said as he and Harry rode along side Hermione and Ron in an ancient elevator destined to stop at Jonathon's party. He hadn't seen Harry much the past week since their lunch with Hermione and was really glad to be in his company. Harry's weirdness was going to have to stop, however, because they were about to test their acting skills. And Draco was disgusted with himself because he was truly looking forward to it.

"Well. I do." Harry snapped.

"Honestly, Harry." Hermione sighed.

"I hardly think that pretending to be my boyfriend for a couple of hours is going to kill you." Draco said in slight agitation. "Such a queen," he muttered under his breath and saw Harry glare at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course it won't." Ron chimed in happily. He was the only one of the four that actually wanted to attend Jonathon's party. "It's either that or say you broke up and have Jonathon trailing around after you again. He really does fancy you, talks about you all the time at work." Ron continued and Hermione grinned at him, Harry was suspicious but tired not to show it. "I know," was all he said before the elevator stopped and they were forced to meet their fate.'

A while later, Harry had the distinct feeling that he could definitely now say that he knew how it felt be a science experiement. For the past twenty minutes they'd been at the party, Jonathon had studied Harry and Draco's every move. Especially Harry's every move.

"I think he's suspicious, Harry. Maybe you should loosen up and hold my hand or something." Draco whispered into his ear. Harry felt the inevitable shivers run the entire length of his body at Draco's proximity.

"Yeah, alright." Harry whispered back and gently placed his hand into Draco's. It was a perfect fit. The world really was cruel. He took a sip of wine with his free hand and sighed. He couldn't believe he was going along such a charade. Another one of Ronald's brilliant ideas, to be sure.

"So, Draco" Jonathon appeared suddenly on Harry's other side. Harry jumped slightly and took a deep breath to try to calm his nerves. Draco smiled pleasantly at Jonathon and squeezed Harry's hand. Draco was always calm, cool, and collected. Harry could feel himself relax a bit just thinking of Draco and how he could always handle anything.

"What do you do for a living?" Jonathon questioned.

"I work for the ministry."

"That's what Ron said. But I never see you there."

"Well, there are hundreds of employees there. It would be difficult to know them all, now wouldn't it?" Draco said in a sweet as sugar voice. Harry took a sip of wine before elaborating for Draco.

"He works in international public relations and is out of his office more often than he's in it."

"I see." Jonathon said and looked as if he was putting together a puzzle. "That explains why you travel so much."

"And you know that how?" Draco inquired before taking a sip of wine, trying to keep the conversation on these trivial matters. It would keep Harry relaxed. That last thing that Harry needed was for the conversation to turn to their "relationship."

"Harry told me." Jonathon said quickly and then smiled broadly at Draco. "You know…on our date. Our wonderful date." Jonathon concluded with a wink at Harry. Draco's grip on Harry's hand tightened so much that he feared for the bones. Draco's face held a deep frown and Harry's eyebrows rose at the sight of it. It almost looked like Draco was jealous. But that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

"I would repeat the evening anytime you wanted Harry." Jonathon said bravely and placed his hand on Harry's forearm.

Draco saw red and felt himself snap. "Yes." He laughed without humour. "You would be oh so willing to repeat that date, eh? The one where Harry was talking about me. The one where Harry was so obviously thinking about me?"

Harry took a deep breath as he felt Draco let go of his hand and wrap his arm around Harry's waist instead.

Jonathon dropped his hand from Harry's arm and glared at Draco. "Excuse me. I have other guests to attend to."

"You do that." Draco said coldly to his back as Jonathon turned and left.

"That was bit rude, don't you think?" Harry wiggled out of Draco's embrace after Jonathon was a safe distance away.

"Not really. He was asking for it."

"How do you figure?" Harry demanded as he narrowed his eyes.

"Think about it, Harry." Draco said normally before leaning in close to whisper the rest. "If I really were your boyfriend, flirting with you in front of me and reminding me of your date together was a bit tacky and rude itself."

Harry really couldn't find it in himself to argue Draco's logic. Not when his breath was ghosting over Harry's cheek so warmly and softly. He just nodded before Draco pulled back.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Before either could say another word, however, Ron appeared at Harry's side and pulled him into a conversation about quid ditch with another one of Ron's co-workers.

"I'm going to get another drink." Draco said lowly and began to walk away.

"Draco." Harry said and Draco turned to face him "Get me one as well?"

"Sure." Draco nodded and disappeared.

Surprisingly, Harry enjoyed the rest of the party. Jonathon left him alone and he was able to converse with several people about quid ditch, his favorite topic. And Draco stayed fairly occupied with others as well. It gave Harry's nervous system a much needed break. Having Draco so close was absolute hell on him on at times. He just wanted to grab him and kiss him until they both suffocated. Sadly, that would never happen.

"I'm ready to leave when you are." Harry said casually when he and Draco were left alone for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Draco said as he glanced around for Ron and Hermione. After spotting them, he gave them a wave and motioned toward the door. Hermione nodded and mouthed 'bye'."

"You look ready. How much have you had to drink?" Harry questioned, noticing Draco's shiny eyes.

"A fair amount, I guess."

"Uh huh." Harry laughed and pulled Draco along toward the exit.

Draco stumbled getting out of the elevator and crashed into Harry. In an effort to hold them both upright, Harry trudged over the nearest wall. They were close and Draco could smell Harry's cologne, it was so strong, and it smelt so good.

He felt like he was in a dream or some alternate universe because he couldn't help himself. He leaned in close and covered Harry's mouth with his own. Harry allowed and participated immediately, allowing Draco's full access. Draco heard Harry moan softly and that was all it took, he reached down and cupped Harry's growing erection. He received an audible gasp as Harry tore his mouth away.

Harry breathed deeply as Draco's lips attached to his neck. He ran his fingers through Draco's blonde strands before grasping his head and pulling him into another kiss. All the while Draco's hand continued it's work on Harry's member bringing him to a quick and violent orgasm.

Harry shook all over as he came down from his Draco induced high. He couldn't believe it had happened. He couldn't believe that Draco had kissed him again. And touched him. Maybe there was hope after all. Harry grinned from ear to ear as Draco pulled back slightly.

"For the record, I didn't see anything." Ron's voice carried to their ears. They turned and saw he and Hermione stepping off the elevator.

"I'm just experimenting, alright?" Draco said quickly without thinking as Hermione and Ron jutted past. He didn't want anybody to really know how he felt about Harry, in case Harry would never feel the same. But after that kiss, he'd seriously have to re-evaluate his idea about that. Harry enjoyed it. Was it Draco he'd enjoyed? Or would anybody else have garnered that reaction?

Draco turned back to Harry with newfound fear in his eyes. Harry averted his gaze, however, and released Draco from his grasp.

"Let's get you home." Harry said coldly and turned to walk out of the building. Draco panicked inside. Harry was angry at what Draco had just done. Just Great. So much for re-evaluating their relationship.

* * *

"You've got to talk to him." Hermione ordered a couple of days later during an impromptu meeting in her office during lunch.

"He won't answer the damn phone." Draco relayed.

"I know he won't. I live with him, remember? Grow up and go to our house!"

"Grow up?" Draco inquired with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes. You need to mature a little. Both of you could do with some of that actually." Hermione chewed on her bottom lip.

"Thanks Hermione." Draco grumbled.

"No problem." She said as she turned a page in a muggle bridal catalogue.

"That's all you have for me?"

"I can't get too involved in this Draco. You really have to sort some of this out for yourself but I will tell you this." Hermione said and Draco leaned forward in his chair to hear the rest.

"I do believe that the culprit behind Harry's anger is not that you two…you know what…but what you said afterwards."

"I don't remember what I said afterwards." Draco complained as his memory failed him at the worst possible time.

"You need to look inside yourself and figure out what it is you want. And you'll probably find that it's Harry. Am I right?"

Draco was so stunned that he almost fell off his chair. He thought that he'd kept his feelings hidden so well.

"And maybe you'll find that Harry wants the same thing."

* * *

Harry was a wreck for two days straight, following the thing with Draco. He couldn't believe that he had almost believed that Draco was interested in him but apparently all he was doing was 'experimenting.' What a load of bullshit. He felt tears sting his eyes as he thought about it.

He was trying to straighten up his and Hermione's living room, she had been on to him about how much of a slob he was turning into, when the door bell rang.

The second Harry opened the door and saw Draco standing on his doorstep he ceased being sad and just got angry.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you ignoring me. I've tried to call a million times." Draco complained and forced his way into Harry's flat.

"I don't want to talk to you." Harry said simply and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

"Is it about the other night because I'm sorry that I…"

"No. I just don't want to talk to you."

"And why is that exactly? What in the hell did I do?" Draco kicked a stray trainer across the room and it hit the wall with a resounding thud.

"Nothing Draco. Please, just leave." Harry still had not moved from his spot beside his front door.

"No. Tell me what's wrong with you. Hermione won't give me anything. She says that I said something to make you mad at me, though. I don't really know what she's talking about. I'm so confused about everything. I don't know who we are anymore."

Harry softened slightly, even though he didn't want to do so as he watched Draco fall onto his sofa. He looked so defeated that Harry's anger started to fade. Harry sat down beside him and leaned close to put his hand on Draco's shoulder but before he could do so, Draco flinched and moved away. It hurt. It hurt a lot and Harry's anger returned full force. Who did he think he was? He would practically molest Harry when inebriated but now, when he was stone cold sober, he acted like Harry was a monster. He realized that analogy might be a little strong but he was upset.

"I know I'm repulsive to you Draco but god, have a little compassion." Harry sighed and moved off the couch.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just now. I leaned up against you and you moved away like I have a contagious disease."

"You're not repulsive Harry…I didn't mean to…I…" Draco was having serious trouble formulating the words. It was obviously time to confess his feelings for Harry. He'd involuntarily flinched because he didn't want Harry so close to him. He didn't want Harry to touch him. It was too difficult on his head, his heart, and more importantly, his determination to not jump Harry and ruin their friendship. But he may have already done that with the drunken groping he'd done of Harry a few days prior. Hermione's words, however, rang through his head and gave him hope. He was just about to let it all fly out of his mouth on the off chance that Harry did feel some glimmer of romantic inclination for him as well when he spoke. Or rather screamed.

"Why are you always fucking drunk when you kiss me then? Why am I always an experiement?" Harry screamed.

"What?" Draco asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Did I stutter? You heard me!"

"But that's not true."

"Isn't it though?" Harry said lowly as if all of the fight was out of him. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't really want to fight with you…I shouldn't be yelling but…"

"But what?" Draco prodded, his eyes shining hopefully. It appeared that Harry wasn't upset that Draco had kissed him in a drunken stupor but was upset that Draco had only kissed him in a drunken stupor. He was so excited at the possibility that he felt himself bounce on the balls of his feet.

"But you drive me crazy." Harry laughed without humor.

"How so, Harry?"

Here it was, the moment of truth but Harry felt he couldn't answer. Things would never be the same if Draco knew the true depth of Harry's feelings.

"I want you to go."

"We really need to talk about this, Harry. What you just said…"

"Go!" Harry yelled left the room. Draco knew that with Harry is this type of mood he wasn't going to get anywhere. So he left but not alone. He left with a heavy heart but a hopefulness that the situation had become dire enough for help. He needed Hermione.

* * *

Draco said on Ron's armchair and relayed the entire conversation he'd just had with Harry to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

"So…he's really angry at me. I can't believe I've hurt him so bad and I don't even know what I did really." Draco sighed.

"I hate to see either of you this upset." Ron said seriously.

"Oh, but Ron, he's always been upset when it comes to Draco." Ginny said.

"He said something like that. What am I missing? And I want real answers this time." Draco demanded with a slight glare in Hermione's direction.

Hermione, however, wasn't fussed and simply questioned. "How do you really feel about him Draco? We're all friends here, we won't say anything to Harry or anyone else.

"I think I'm in love with him."

The other three stared at Draco, somewhat surprised by his admission.

Hermione, however, giggled. "I do believe it's time to put a plan into action."

* * *

"Hey." Draco said as Harry opened the door.

"Hi." Harry had calmed down in the past week. He was no longer as angry with Draco as he'd been. It truly wasn't Draco's fault that he wasn't interested in Harry for anything other than a friend and, of course, a way of experimenting with his sexuality.

"Now is really not a good time Draco. I'm going out." It hurt to say it aloud but Hermione had guilted him into a blind date, saying that she'd already scheduled it before the mess with Draco. She said that the man had been unavailable but was counting on meeting Harry. He'd refused until he'd been blue in the face but to no avail. She'd won, as always. So Harry had decided to plug through the evening and attempt to keep Draco out of his thoughts. And now here he was. Life was cruel.

"I know." Draco said softly.

"So, later then." Harry went to shut the door but Draco pushed it back open.

"Well, see. I'm your date." Draco smiled nervously as Harry's jaw dropped.

"Huh?" Harry was his usual articulate self.

"I'm your blind date. Of course I guess it really isn't blind considering we've know each other since we were eleven but still." Draco held up a bottle of Harry's favorite wine. "Flowers seemed too girly. Even for a queen such as yourself."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Harry felt ringing in his ears. He felt almost faint.

"No. It's not a joke." Draco had never felt more jumpy inside. Surely he wasn't wrong in thinking that Harry had some interest. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had certainly been more than encouraging which had given Draco even more hope. And what Harry had said the last time they were together. It was like he wanted Draco to kiss. Like he wanted Draco.

"I don't understand." Harry said, "you want to go out with me?"

Draco nodded.

"A date?"

Draco nodded and chuckled nervously.

"You want to date me?" Harry questioned, his head fuddled but clearly the longer he talked and Draco nodded.

"Very much so Harry." Draco said softly and moved toward him before stopping, "So what's your answer?"

"Yes." Harry said breathlessly. "I've never wanted anything more…I…"

Harry could say no more because his mouth became occupied with Draco's. Draco's mouth was fierce and the kiss was rough and violent but Harry loved it. He felt like he was on fire as Draco's arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him close. They clutched each other and kissed until Harry's lips felt raw and he broke away to search Draco's face.

"I'm sorry. If I'd known you wanted me to kiss you, I would have done so a long time ago. If I'd known you wanted to be with me. I wanted to be with you." Draco whispered.

"I didn't think you wanted to." Harry whispered back.

"I did." Draco smiled and then peppered kisses along Harry's cheek and jaw line. Harry moaned and maneuvered them toward the couch. He lowered himself before pulling Draco down to lay flush on top of him. They both groaned and squirmed as their erections made an initial contact. Clothes began to fly around the room as they were enveloped in a lustful haze.

As they lay naked, chest to chest, Draco paused for the first time. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry said, slightly out of breath.

"I've never done this before." Draco said quietly. "With a man," he continued.

"I know, it's alright. It's not that horribly different mechanically…at least not your role." Harry grinned and repositioned himself by wrapping his legs tightly around Draco's waist. "Mine is really very different."

Draco broke out in a bout of laughter. Harry was adorable. Harry was here under him waiting to be made love to. Harry was his. His best friend and now his lover. And nothing else could have possibly mattered in that very moment.


End file.
